Run to Freedom
by lovingSkipper
Summary: This story is being stopped and might be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is lovingSkipper! Well, I've got Lacy in this story, but I do _NOT _own her. Her owner is OrangeSugar. I do own everyone else but the actual characters of the Penguins. _I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, Dreamworks does and the creators._**

Briana was working on a farm in Trenton, New Jersey with her little sister Allie. Allie was only one year younger than Briana, who was 13. But they both worked for their parents on the farm.

Their younger brother Micheal didn't have to work on the farm. Their parents wanted a boy, so they treated Micheal like he was God. He was allowed to beat on the girls if he didn't think they were working hard enough.

But Micheal was always beating on the girls. Even though he was three years younger than Briana, he was strong. But Briana was strong too. She just never showed him how strong she really was.

One day when the girls were working, Micheal threw sand in Allie's face and rocks at both of them all day long. That night, Micheal grabbed a water noodle and a squirt gun and hit both the girls. "Work faster and harder!" He'd yell.

Finally he took one last swing at Allie and hit her in the face. Briana launched at him. She got the noodle out of his hand and threw it aside along with the squirt gun. Briana tackled him to the ground.

Micheal screamed for their mom. She came over to see Briana on top of Micheal. "Briana! What are you doing?" She yelled. Briana got up faced her mom. Anger took over and she yelled.

"You know what! I'm sick and tired of this! I hate living here! And so does Allie! I can't take this anymore! I hate being beaten on and screamed at! Good bye!" Briana took Allie's arm and ran off towards the one place she knew. New York Central.

Allie ran off with her big sister. The last thing they heard was, "Get back here!" Mom was yelling at them and Micheal was sent to get them. But he wasn't fast enough to catch up to them.

Soon enough, the sisters lost Micheal. They could hear him screaming, though. "Come back here!" He would scream. After a while of non-stop running, they got tired and slowed down. But they kept walking.

In Central Park Zoo

It was a Sunday. Lacy was bugging Skipper yet again about him liking Amber. "Lacy! Will you shut it! You're so annoying!"

"Do I look like I care?" Lacy asked. Skipper rolled his eyes.

Amber was in the park with Rico, trying to catch up on all the lost years. Lacy was poking fun at Skipper about his crush. Kowalski was in his lab with Madison and Private was watching TV.

"Lacy, why must you make fun of Skipper?" Private asked, turning to look at her.

"First, it's fun! Second, he's easy to tick off!" Kowalski came out of his lab with Madison behind him.

"Seriously Lacy? _That's_ your answer?" Kowalski asked.

Lacy turned to him. "Yes, yes it is." She smirked. "Better than an answer that'd take five minutes to explain with science and 'logic.'" Kowalski rolled his eyes while Madison laughed.

The Sisters, Briana's POV

I walked with my sister, going towards what I thought was Central Park. I didn't know what direction I was going in, but I didn't care. We were away from that horrible place we called home.

We were running far away. We came across some weird zoo. We decided to go in. We turned and there was no one there. The zoo must have just opened.

We walked in and there were penguins, lemurs, otters, gorillas, and everything. Since penguins were awesome, Allie and I decided to visit them.

There was one who was really tall and thin, then there was one who had weird feathers. It looked like it had fur in its feathers. There was others with some type of Mohawk, one with a flat head, and one that was small and looked cheerful. Another one came out of the water, it had pure black feathers with some snow-white feathers in the front. Another came out of the water. This one was smaller than the others and must have been a child or something.

Allie and I had never seen any animals except for cats and dogs. We always used to talk to our dog, Jill. She was so nice.

I looked over at my sister. She was smiling the penguins as if they were the world. We had heard Micheal reading out loud about them. That's when the weird-feathered one spoke.

"What's with the girls...?" She said.

"I have no clue... Shouldn't they be in school?" The tall one asked.

"Kowalski... You do realize most kids ditch school right?" The female penguin said.

"Why would kids want to do that?" The one so-called Kowalski asked, with an eyebrow raised.

The female did a facepalm. "School.. Kids.. Do you see a connection? Kids hate school, so they ditch."

"We've never been to school before, so we wouldn't know what it's like." I told them, while Allie nodded.

"Did they just hear us...?" The female asked.

"That's impossible..."

"I'm not liking this too much." The flat-headed one said with a paranoid look on his face.

"I don't think I do either..." The shorter one said with a British accent.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, not really sure. Didn't everyone talk to animals?

"Do you not think it's weird that you can hear us...?" The female penguin asked.

"Doesn't everybody talk to animals?" I asked.

"No." The female answered.

"Oh... I thought everyone did..." I said a bit quietly.

"Are either of you on medication...?" The female asked.

"Not that I know of... Why?"

"Ahhh... little help.." The female turned to the others as if she didn't know what else to say.

"By the way, I'm Briana, but you can call me Bre."

"And I'm Allie. I'm her younger sister." Allie introduced herself.

"Okay... I'm Lacy. Call me Lace and ya die." Lacy said.

"I'm used to being threatened." I said, shrugging.

"We both are." Allie said.

"Ah, that was just a joke.. But what up with that?" Lacy asked. Oh boy... Here we go.

"It's a long story." I said. Allie hugged me with tears in her eyes. I hugged back, trying to keep my tears back.

The Mohawked penguin cocked its head. "Huh?"

Lacy looked concerned.

"Our mom and dad never wanted us. We were threatened, yelled at, beaten by our younger brother Micheal. We were just farm workers who had no friends. The only friend we had was our dog, Jill. But she died last year. Ever since then our mom screamed at us and beat us more. Finally, we ran away. There was nothing else to do." I explained. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Will they come and take us back?" Allie asked me.

"I don't know, Allie. I don't know."

"That's awful..." Lacy said.

I nodded while Allie still hugged me. "She killed her youngest girl, Crimson. Beat her to death. No one but the family knew about her. Mother almost killed Allie, but I was there to protect her."

Allie nodded.

Lacy turned to everyone. "Tell me we're helping 'em..."

The flat headed one shook his head. "They could be making this up... They could be spies..."

The pure black feathers one shook its head. "Oh, God, Skipper come on! Take off the paranoia cap and just help the girls!"

The Mohawked one nodded. "Uh huh!"

The smallest one was the next one to say something. "I agree with Amber, Dad."

The tallest was just mumbling about something.

The shorter one pleaded. "Please Skippah?"

The one so-called Skipper sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll help them."

"Thank you." Allie and I both said at the same time.

I knew that we were going to have better lives right at that point.

**Hope you liked it! I know I should be finishing my other stories, but there are too many ideas bouncing around in my head! Well, please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said in the last chapter, I don't own anyone except Briana, Allie, Amber, and Madison. Lacy belongs to my good friend OrangeSugar. Can you please read her stories? For me? Thanks! :D You're the best! I'm going to stop blabbering and get on with the story now.**

**And thanks for your reviews! :)**

Briana POV

Allie and I were in the penguins' HQ, learning the names of everyone.

"So, there's Kowalski, Skipper, Private, Rico, Amber, Madison, and Lacy?" I asked. "That's a lot of penguins."

Everyone nodded.

"Sometimes it can be a little TOO much." Skipper said, directing it towards Lacy.

Lacy rolled her eyes.

Allie and I laughed. We also learned that Skipper and Lacy hate each other. It was actually quite fun to watch.

Skipper snapped his head over to us and gave us a glare when we laughed. We immediately stopped laughing.

"Oh, Skippy, stop being such a grump." Lacy said, rolling her eyes again.

"Don't call me Skippy, Skip, or Skips!" Skipper said with annoyance.

"Whatev." Lacy walked over by us. "Don't worry about him, he's a grump."

"Excuse me, Lacy? Why do you have fur in your feathers?" Allie asked.

Lacy looked at us. "Cause I'mma freak of nature. Half penguin, half otter."

Allie and I were surprised. "Sorry if that was a personal question." Allie said, looking down.

Lacy shrugged. "Please, I'm actually pretty good with it. I don't mind."

We nodded and looked around the room. Madison was talking with Kowalski, Amber was talking with Skipper, Private was watching TV, and Rico was brushing a doll's hair. I looked down at Lacy and smirked. "I can see some penguins like others."

Lacy shrugged again, although slightly smirking. "Yeah, you kinda realize it quickly."

I nodded. "It's easy to see those two like each other." I jerked my head at Madison and Kowalski.

Lacy nodded. "No duh. I'll stick to my music."

I nodded again. "Allie and I like music, but we weren't allowed to listen to it very often."

Lacy sighed. "I'm sorry about your past.."

I shrugged with Allie. "It's fine. Hopefully we're going to have a better life here. Wherever we're staying, that is." I said.

Lacy looked at us. "Skips will hate me but you can stay here for now."

"Does he have a problem or something?" I asked, glancing at Skipper.

Lacy sighed. "I ask myself that question every day..."

I laughed. "Allie and I have seemed to realize that you guys dislike each other."

Allie nodded.

Lacy nodded. "Yeah. I'm kind of a lone wolf at times." She shrugged. "Eh, what do I need with love?"

I shrugged with Allie. "We've never met human boys except for our brother and father so we don't honestly care about love."

Lacy rolled her eyes. "Love sucks. Let's just keep it at that."

"We'll take your word on it." Allie said as we laughed.

Lacy chuckled. "Hey I like you guys. And with that music thing, just ask me and I'll be happy to play or give you my iPod."

"We like you too. But, quick question, iPod...? Huh?" I asked.

Lacy took out an iPod. "Music storage. MP3 player."

"Woah." Allie and I said together, looking amazed at the iPod.

Madison's POV

Kowalski and I were talking about the new girls. "What do you think of them?" I asked Kowalski, glancing at the girls. They were talking with Lacy.

"I don't know. They're okay." Kowalski said. "Didn't get a chance to meet them really."

"Me either." I said.

Kowalski nodded.

I nodded back. "I wonder what they're talking about..."

"Knowing Lacy, she's probably talking about us or Skipper."

I laughed. "Probably."

Kowalski joined in and laughed with me.

After about a minute, we stopped.

"I hope they stay for a while. I'd like to get to know them."

"Same here, Madison, same here."

**Review! :)**


End file.
